Why am I so confused?
by Navybratz916
Summary: Kurt visits Dalton and meets Blaine. Blaine likes Kurt and believes himself to be gay, but during a drunken game of spin the bottle he is selected for a make out sesh with both Rachael and Kurt leaving him questioning his sexuality, once he thinks he's decided, he finds himself dating someone he doesn't love and head over heals for someone he rejected and hoping for another chance
1. The Beginning

Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley High in a downcast manner. Kurt Hummel had just exited the bathroom where he had washed off his afternoon slushy facial. His eyes stung and burned from the corn syrup, and his nose felt like it would be permanently frozen. Kurt Hummel was gay and bullied relentlessly because of that. He was headed to glee club where he felt accepted but still odd and out of place, especially among the fellow males. It was mash-up week and Mr. Shue refused to let him be with the girls. So he and the boys discussed ideas and every single one of Kurt's was shot down in instants after mentioning them. A while prior Mr. Shue had revealed the competition set list. An all boys prep school in Westerville, The Dalton Academy Warblers and the Hipsters, and old folks group. Kurt sat complacent whilst the other boys suggested KISS and leather and finally one of them made a suggestion.

Noah Puckerman said " Kurt why don't you go spy on the garglers or poison the geezers Jell-O?"

Kurt replied sort of upset "it's the warblers puck!"

" Whatever" Noah replied not caring in the slightest

Kurt thought, while Noah rambled about feathers and fitting in, whether maybe he should spy on the Warblers, but not for the New Directions benefit but for his own. Kurt hated 99% of the world, and waited with bated breath for the day he could blow the hell out of the cow town Lima, and be in NYC for the rest of his existence, Maybe, Dalton could offer him a chance to shine without his light being dampened with, locker shoves, dumpster diving (involuntarily of course) and slushies right in his T zone.

Kurt took Noah's advice and drove to Westerville. He walked in the school and saw it was very "posh" and "preppy". He began walking down the staircase when he realized he was completely lost. He saw a boy in front of him and said

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Kurt soon realized the word boy didn't apply to this young man. His slicked black hair and his hazel eyes. He was gorgeous; he looked like he should be a model. Kurt felt like his heart was beating so loudly maybe everyone in the whole world could hear it. He tried to control it but a smirk of attraction (because who the hell could blame him when the real life Adonis was standing there?) spread over his face.

"I'm Blaine" the young man replied

" Kurt", Kurt said shyly.

Blaine reached out to shake his hand and when they touched Kurt felt electric shocks go through out his entire body. He felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest. He let go and wished he hadn't. He all the sudden noticed everyone was rushing down the hallway, he had forgotten his original question getting lost in Blaine's expressive eyes that seemed honey and hazel and indescribably beautiful, but he had a new one.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked

"The Warblers, they hold impromptu performances sometimes and it shuts down the school for a while" Blaine replied surprised at the boys question

" Wait the glee club here is actually cool?" Kurt asked very shocked because The New Directions was definitely the furthest thing from cool.

" Yeah the warblers are like, rock stars! " Blaine replied with a smile spreading over his face " come on, I know a short cut!" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand and running down a hallway. Kurt was in bliss. He felt safe for some reason with Blaine; he felt normal which were two things he hadn't felt in a very, very long time if ever in his 16 years of life.

When they reached the room Blaine excused himself away from Kurt and joined the Warblers in an acapella cover of "Teenage Dream". It took Kurt's breath away. He thought to himself " holy shit this kid can sing, and he's super hot! I bet just my luck he's straight, wait why is he staring at me, is he singing this song to me? I wish, if only, god he is so hot, I thinks he knows I'm thinking about him! Oh well,"

The song ended with Blaine thinking, " This new kid is super cute! Wait why doesn't he have a uniform? I bet he is a spy for another show-choir, he looks so happy though, he also looks in bliss, something else is going on with this kid, I know that look. I had it the first time I came to Dalton, the first time I ever felt safe to be who I was."


	2. More Alike Than We Seem

Blaine had invited Kurt to coffee along with several other Warblers to confront him about his spying. Blaine had a hidden agenda of course, he wanted to know who this kid was, because of his past, and he could see right through Kurt. And he saw a tortured soul. Also being out as gay since 9th grade, he realized Kurt and he had that thing in common. Oh his past it seemed like it was yesterday, and then again he was immensely so glad it wasn't.

_Flashback to 9th grade_

_"Hey look there's the school Fag!" "Hey don't come in the locker room, we don't wanna be raped by you, faggot!" "Hey don't fucking look at me, fudge-packer, I wouldn't wanna catch your homo, butt-pirate!"_

_Blaine walked down the halls alone, and tired of the comments, he had a black eye from being punched in the face after looking around for the soap in the locker room showers, and accused of trying to stare at one of the jocks. He also had recovered from a recently broken arm from being slammed into a dumpster before he was thrown into it. Then it hit him, right in the face, a locker._

_"Shit my nose! Goddammit!" he yelled nearly doubling over in pain. The girl apologized vaguely and walked away, Blaine was vulnerable so the jocks took this opportunity to kick him in the groin, "Shit, fuck!" he whispered collapsing on to the ground crying out in pain, his nose bleeding and maybe broken, and his groin stinging and burning and stabbing and throbbing all at the same time. "god! Why the hell can't I be normal? And why does no one care, I thought coming out would free me, not make me tortured for the rest of my fucking life!" Blaine got up slowly and walked down the hall to the bathroom to wash the blood off his face when suddenly a voice behind him said,_

_"Hey your not alone, I'm gay too!" he turned around to see one of the jocks smiling a hateful smile_

_"Please just leave me alone, please" Blaine hated that he begged in a high, cracking, tear filled voice._

_"Not gonna happen queer, you are gonna pay for being a freak! Why can't you be fucking normal? It's sick how you wave your fruity ways in our faces and don't give a fuck that it makes us uncomfortable, so your gonna pay, I've done a little research, a traumatic experience can trigger people to be gay or straight, so I'mma give you a traumatic experience to make you from a butt pirate to straight!" he began to push Blaine into the bathroom and Blaine started to cry, trying his hardest to push the much bigger boy away, failing miserably. The jock began to remove Blaine's clothing, ripping it then turned Blaine around as Blaine screamed and tried to break free. Finally the moment arose where the jock released one of Blaine's wrists in order to remove the remainder of his clothing. Blaine circled his fist backwards with the adrenaline force and hit the jock in the face, surprisingly knocking the unsuspecting meathead out with one punch. He fell to the ground. Shirtless Blaine ran as fast as he could out of the bathroom never looking back. He had barely escaped a rape or some other terrible sexual assault plan. He ran into his room crying. He told his parents and they tried to tell the school but nothing helped, the next day he dared not go back to that school, so he stayed home several days while his parents tried, to get that jock expelled but nobody cared. His parents the next Monday transferred him to Dalton Academy, a safe place with a zero tolerance policy for bullying. He finally felt safe and at home, free to be himself without fear of violence. He regretting running away and not standing up but loved how Dalton saved his life_

_End of flashback_

He saw that frightened boy in Kurt's eyes, the one he had been not a year ago. Kurt thanked the Warblers for the coffee and said

"Thanks for this before you beat me up for spying"

The other Warblers besides Blaine responded " we are not going to beat you up" and " you were such a bad spy we found it endearing" Kurt looked down at his coffee slightly relieved and embarrassed, then a voice broke the silence

" Kurt, I don't think your only intention was spying," Blaine stated and Kurt saw what he meant, he began to have tear in his eyes and Blaine said

"Guys would you excuse us for a minute?"

The Warblers said goodbyes and walked way leaving Kurt and Blaine at the table. Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow prompting Kurt to explain the tears.

"There is a Neanderthal at my school who makes my life a living hell for fun and no one seems to notice." Kurt said in a desperate cry for help, all Blaine could do is think of how he knew exactly how Kurt felt. He replied

" I know the feeling, kids used to bully me and it really... Pissed me off. I would suggest you to come here but Dalton's a little spendy, so I suggest firstly you stand up to him, because prejudice is just ignorance Kurt. Confront him! "

A while of chatter about the bullying in depth and past lead to flirting on Kurt's part and a little on Blaine's and the exchange of phone numbers then it was time for Kurt to leave.

Kurt looked up with a gleam of hope, glad he wasn't alone but terrified of the outcome this standing up would have. He said "thank you" and left

Blaine said "your welcome" as Kurt walked away, he had faith that Kurt could stand up but didn't know what this kid would do to him, so the next day around lunch he sent Kurt an uplifting text;

From: BLAINE

COURAGE

So when Karofsky approached Kurt and knocked him into a locker, Kurt chased after him and yelled at him, Karofsky became worked up and warned Kurt to get out of his face and then all the sudden, Kurt was hate kissed by his worst enemy.

He told Blaine this and suddenly he thought: "Shit, shit, Kurt, he was assaulted like me and it was because of me!" Feeling horrible he agreed to accompany Kurt to confront Karofsky the next day.

They began walking up the back staircase and saw Karofsky, Blaine said

" Kurt let me handle this," and Kurt nodded, " excuse me?" Blaine said to Karofsky who shoved him replying with

"Aye Kurt this your boyfriend?" he asked jokingly "move fags I gotta get to class" he shoved the boys aside then Blaine said

" Kurt told me what you did," Karofsky replied by turning around saying

"Oh yeah?" And the hate filled, heated glare Kurt received could have melted glaciers

Blaine friendly responded " trust me this is an EXTREMELY hard thing to come to terms with and your not alon-" he was interrupted by Karofsky pushing him against the fence. Kurt pushed him away saying " you've gotta stop this!" Karofsky turned and left

Blaine realizing the tension said jokingly, " we'll he's not comin out anytime soon," Kurt just sat on the stairs looking distraught,

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked worried

"Well until yesterday I had never been kissed or at least one that counted" Blaine shook his head and offered to buy him lunch. Blaine looked into those gorgeous blue eyes and says to himself again when he looked at Kurt that saw a friend and maybe someone who could be more


	3. COURAGE

More Kurt than Blaine or Klaine this chapter but don't worry more coming soon

Blaine had quickly become friends with Kurt. They had gone to the movies, plays, dinner, and football games together, Blaine kept thinking, "He is such a good friend!"

Kurt liked Blaine... A lot. They had gone out to the movies, seen "Rent" together, dinner dates, sat by each other at football games, Kurt kept thinking " Blaine is going to be my boyfriend, soon."

Kurt was talking with Blaine on the phone when Karofsky came up to him and said

"Kurt you haven't told anyone else have you?"

"Told anyone what?!" Kurt asked in a frightened voice

"That you kissed me!"

"Erm you kissed me! But no I haven't only Blaine."

"Good cause if you or your little prep school fuck-buddy tell anyone, I am going to kill you"

Kurt had forgotten Blaine was still on the phone and had hurt this threat, he screamed

"KURT! PUT THE PHONE TO YOUR EAR!"

Kurt was still standing in shock at Karofsky's words so Blaine hung up and called Kurt back, the phone rang and he answered

" He...Hello?"

Blaine said quickly

" Oh my god Kurt I was still on the phone and heard everything that bastard said! Kurt report that and get him expelled!"

" I can't!" he replied in broken sobs

"Well then I will!"

"No! I will report it!" He really didn't want Blaine getting hurt.

"Call me if you need anything!"

"Ok".

They hung up after saying goodbyes and Kurt knew full well what he had to do, he just wasn't going to do it right then, he would do it later. And not tell Blaine he didn't do it and wouldn't tell anyone else about the threat or the kiss.

The next day Kurt's dad arrived with Carole aka Finn's mom with a special announcement, they were getting married! And this would be Kurt's opportunity to be wedding planner! So during the next week he was busily planning and had to have dance class with his dad who could not dance, at all. And Finn who sucked, really bad. So in the choir room Kurt showed his dad the basic Waltz (one two three and so on) dance and then started to show Finn when Karofsky walked by and did a stereotypical gay hand gesture. Kurt's dad was outraged and asked

"Who the hell was that!"

"No one, " Kurt lied

Finn butted in saying, " tell him Kurt or I will"

Burt looked at Kurt expectantly

" He's just a guy who has been bugging me." Kurt said with a tone that both Finn and Burt could tell he was hiding something.

" No, there is more, there's something your hiding!" Kurt's dad replied knowing all too well he was right

Kurt breathed in, afraid and replied in almost a whisper hoping neither of them would hear him and forget about it

"He threatened to kill me,"

And before he knew it an expression of rage spread over Burt's face and a look of confusion then hatred spread over Finns. Both men ran out of the room and ganged up on Karofsky. Burt pushed him against the wall yelling

"How dare you touch my son! Don't come near him you bastard! You wanna fight cause I'm available!" Kurt and Finn were pulling him back for fear of his heart condition. Then he asked Finn in a both hurt and outraged tone " where we're you when all this was happenin?!" Finn was absolutely ashamed and felt the words burning his heart and his soul.

After a couple days of meetings deciding whether Karofsky could stay at the school, the argument turned to his favor and Kurt was at a loss.

Blaine had become worried not hearing from him the past day or so, so he called Kurt to get the 411

"Hey, did you report it?"

"Yeah, they expelled him and..." before he could finish Blaine cut him off

" Oh that's great now he..."

" No, they let him back, he's coming back." Kurt started to cry and Blaine felt so sad for his friend he also knew exactly how Kurt felt

" Well there's always a place to go, like, Dalton"

Later on Kurt was approached by his dad and Carole who were so sad for Kurt. Kurt said in a sarcastic tone

" Well better enjoy the next day before hell comes back, " he was interrupted by Carole, who said

" Kurt, we want you to be safe" then she looked at Burt who said

" Karofskys coming back," Kurt thought to himself, thanks again for the reminder, "but Kurt, you won't be, as of this Monday you are transferring, to Dalton Academy"

Kurt hugged his dad and started to cry

" I love you so much dad, but wait what about money?"

Carole softly rubbed comforting circles into his back saying

" Sweetie don't worry, you are worth more than some trip to Maui"

Kurt thought to himself, Oh my god, they are using their honeymoon money

He now felt safe but scared because he had to tell his friends

Kurt walked slowly into the choir room and Mr. Schue said

" Kurt, glad your here! We are discussing sectionals and-"

Kurt cut him off " I need to say something, firstly thank you for sticking up for me, and secondly for being there for me. But when Karofsky comes back I won't be here any longer. I am transferring, to Dalton which has a zero tolerance policy and it's is the only way I can be safe" he began to cry as all of his friends looked so upset and hurt " I'm sorry but I have to go," Kurt turned and ran out of the choir room crying. He texted Blaine and filled him in. Blaine came to Lima to help Kurt get his stuff together and they started talking about random things, and suddenly Blaine said

"So who do you think is hot?"

"Boys, really? I didn't realize we were 12 year old girls"

Blaine shrugged then laughed, " we are friends and friends talk about these things"

" Ok um," Kurt paused for a moment trying to think of random name to pull bullshit with cause the boy Kurt liked, was looking him straight in the face " Sam is cute but he's straight, "

" Oh you like blondes?"

" No" Kurt answered quickly " I don't' have preference except," he thought to himself go for it, " I like brown eyes, and guys like, that" Kurt was about to say like you but thought would Blaine not feel the same way

Blaine felt a little awkward because he thought Kurt was about to say guys like you and laughed, " oh, I don't have preferences either except I love blue eyes"

I have blue eyes! Kurt thought excitedly, " oh, well what about you?"

"There's this guy, I met recently, blue eyes, killer voice," he stopped before saying, you. He was so confused he thought of Kurt as a friend but his heart was telling him to feel more, so he bullshitted too "but he is straight, "

Dammit Kurt swore Blaine was going to say him, just friends is fine.

Blaine stood up and said "I gotta go, but I will see you at school."

"K bye" Kurt sighed and could not stop thinking about Blaine, his voice, his hair, his smell, and his eyes were so beautiful! 'Well maybe I can date him because now we will be able to hang out more,' he thought to himself hopefully and turned on the radio to only hear "teenage dream". He lied on his bed thinking 'Blaine's version is better.'

Blaine was driving home, and he could not stop thinking about Kurt! His voice, his laughs and his eyes were so beautiful! 'Stop! Thinking about Kurt! He's only a friend!' He thought to himself, 'well maybe we can become more since I will be able to get to know him better,' he turned on the radio and "you belong with me" comes on, "of course!" Blaine laughed, " I thought songs that fit your situation perfectly only played at the perfect time in movies, maybe I should take more time to think about Kurt"


	4. In Love With You

Kurt was finally settling into Dalton. He had a lot of classes with Blaine. He liked this, A.: Because Blaine was his only friend in this school and B.: he was super hot.

They were in class together, though Kurt didn't know which one, he was...Preoccupied

'_God he is so hot! His slicked back hair with that one rebellious curl on his forehead and his honey maple eyes. If I could wish for the perfect guy he would look just like_ _him. I wish he was my boyfriend, no way he would be with someone like me though, he is the sexiest guy I have ever seen and I'm about as sexy as a baby penguin. Shit! I think he knows I'm staring. Wait did he just smile, and wink at me? Oh his smile it makes my heart melt,' _Kurt thought all this while staring at Blaine across the room, who was simiultamelsy staring back thinking similar thoughts

'_Kurt, he is so... beautiful, is it possible for a guy to be beautiful. He has ethereal perfect blue eyes that seem to change from aqua to cornflower to grayish blue to denim. His smile looks like its holds all the innocence and good in the world. He is staring back at me, wait did I just wink? Wtf shut up brain! Kurt is only my friend nothing more! But he's so cute…' _Blaine thought all of this uninterrupted until a screech, nasally voice of his pre-calculus teacher, Ms. Weddle yelled out

"Mr. Anderson?! BLAINE?!"

"Hm?" Blaine responded confused

"I asked you a question!"

"Sorry miss I didn't catch the question," Blaine replied inconspicuously until

"Yes I am well aware! You weren't listening! You were to busy ogling Mr. Hummel! Now pay attention!"

"Yes ma'am" Blaine replied extremely embarrassed, his tan face flushing and looking pinker by the second.

"Now read and answer number four on page twenty"

" Yes ma'am: a company has found that when x units of a product are manufactured and sold, it's revenue is given by x^2+100x dollars and it's cost are give by 240x+500 dollars. How many units must be produced and sold to make a profit of 10,000 dollars? X equals 194

"Very good, Class dismissed! Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel, stay behind please."

_Shit_

_Shit_

Both of them thought this at the same time.

" I am upset with both of you, neither of you have been paying attention in class and are always staring at each other, are you two dating or something else because you should get together, if not already to break the obvious tension, and if you are already together have sex already so you stop undressing each other with your eyes in pre-calc! Next time either of you are caught not focusing in class it will be detention and I will force a schedule change upon both of you! Understood?"

They both replied at the same time sheepishly and embarrassed beyond measure

" Yes ma'am"

Then after exiting they both looked at each other and said: "awkward"

Then they scoffed then laughed

" Well that was an interesting lecture" Kurt said

" Yeah" Blaine replied embarrassed

" So that stuff she said, do you do, that ogli- stari- well, you know?" Kurt asked

"Sometimes, but I wanna just be friends for now, because I am super confused right now and wouldn't want you to get caught up in all that"

"Yeah me too." Kurt lied " I think staying friends is best and then maybe?" Kurt asked hopefully

"We will cross that bridge when we get there Kurt." Blaine replied smiling

"K bye"

They embraced in a hug that seemed to last a little too long for friends

As they hugged both boys took in this moment as one of the best feelings they had felt. Electric shocks shot through out their bodies. They smelled each other and just then Kurt felt the urge to kiss Blaine and pulled away before he had the chance?

"See ya" Blaine said walking away

"Bye"

'_dammit! He so smells so damn good. That was the best I have ever felt in my entire life! I should not have these feelings towards his best friend, Kurt. But he's just so beautiful and enchanting'_

'_God, Blaine is so, amazing! That was the best feeling ever. He smells so good. But he is my best friend and I lied to him and said I wanted to be just friends when in reality, Ms. Weddle was right. He is sooo hot and I want to be with him.'_

**SECTIONALS**

Kurt thought about the last week, he had auditioned for a solo and not made it. That was fine because Blaine would steal the show with his undeniable charming-ness and amazing voice. But he was also scared about performing against his best friends. Just then Blaine walked up noticing the fright on Kurt's face and asked

" what's up?"

" Scared,"

" Erm of what" Blaine laughed

" Performing against my friends mostly." he was also scared of performing with Blaine he knew he would blow his mind and he would catch himself drooling in the middle of the chorus and, disaster

" We will be fine and plus I know they will do great so it will be a tough competition so don't go soft on 'em!" Blaine ordered jokingly

"K" Kurt giggled as Blaine walked away, and caught himself staring at, well

'_That ass! Godamn! Ugh I want him so bad'! _

'_His shyness is surprisingly hot, I want to be with him but I am going to forget about it, FORGET ABOUT KURT BLAINE!'_ Blaine thought to himself

They all finished performing, ending in a tie for first between the Warblers and New Directions. This would be interesting, to also complete against Kurt's old school, at Regionals.

**Christmas week**

Both Kurt and Blaine had trouble not being attracted to one another. But both refrained from, showing affection and looking at the other persons face, or their ass-ets too long, for risk of loosing their friendship. Then Blaine's mind told him make a move so he walked into the common room with a boom box. Kurt was startled away from his history book when the boom box slammed atop his textbook.

"Hey" Blaine said smiling

"Hi?" Kurt looked at Blaine questioningly

"Um I was wondering if you and your vocal range could help me?"

"What do you need?"

A practice partner. I am singing this weekend at a Christmas festival. A duet; 'Baby it's Cold Outside', and I am singing it with a girl, and no offense but you have a very similar vocal range"

"No offense taken, anything to keep me from studying about Charlemagne"

"Well I can handle that"

Blaine pushed play and the boys began singing, Blaine, the male part and Kurt, the female part. They began dancing about the room and acting out the lines both looking longingly at the other boy hoping the other would take it as acting. As the song drew to a close Blaine had one thought pounding through his head, 'kiss him! Kiss him!' The song stopped and they fell onto the couch with one another. Blaine turned to look at Kurt who was looking at him, and before he was overtaken by the kiss, he wanted to give Kurt so badly he turned away awkwardly laughing. Kurt laughed also making him feel better.

"Thanks Kurt. For the record you are much better than that girl is gonna be,"

Kurt blushed and replied

" Thanks it's a shame they would never let us sing it together, "

Blaine looked at him thinking the exact same thing but his face came off as a 'why would we sing this song together' look. Kurt quickly added in

" As artists I mean"

"Right well see yaw Kurt"

"Bye,"

Blaine exited and nodded and said hi as he walked past Mr. Schue who hugged Kurt asking

"Someone special?"

"No just a friend, but I'm in love with him and he's actually gay, so I would call that progress"

Unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine was outside the door and heard him say he was in love with him. He smiled then thought to himself 'I have gotta decide whether I want to be with Kurt or not, because knowing he's in love with me is too much.' He walked away and got a text from Jeremiah

"Hey"

"Hi!"

"Wanna get some coffee"

"Sure"

Jeremiah worked at the gap and Blaine had become friends with him, he was the other variable, because Blaine thought he was in love, but not with Kurt, with Jeremiah

VALENTINES DAY

As it slowly approached, Kurt became more melancholy at the fact he was single. That is until a spark of hope arose one morning in the Lima Bean, Blaine and he were speaking about how Kurt thought it was stupid and Blaine loved it. Then Blaine said to Kurt

"I think its great. A day where you put yourself out there and say to someone, I'm in love with you. So I wanna ask you something?"

"K"

"Do you think it's too much to sing to someone on Valentines Day?"

Kurt was still blushing from Blaine's 'in love with you' comment, and said

"No, why?"

"Well there's this guy,"


	5. To Serenade or Not To Serenade?

Blaine sheepishly continued

"Well there's this guy... His n, umm he is a friend, we met recently, have had coffee and stuff... But I think I want it to be more so how would you feel if a guy sang to you on Valentines Day?"

Kurt felt a blush creep to his face although Blaine was much more self conscious about this than him. It's not that he was embarrassed it's just that, Blaine was DEFINATELY talking about Kurt; there is no one else in the world he could possibly be talking about. He turned to look Blaine in the eyes, catching his breath, then getting lost in his hazel eyes. He was abruptly snapped out of heaven when he heard:

"Kurt?! Hello? Earth to Kurt!" Blaine said

Kurt looked away and mouthed 'sorry', then walked up to order when Blaine said their coffee order, Kurt looked over at Blaine and said, "you know my coffee order?" With a confused looks Blaine shot Kurt then said, "of course I do." Then as Kurt turned with a crimson blush spreading more across his face, reached out to pay with a hard swiftly shoving his money away and Blaine said, "don't even think about it!" Then he lightly chuckled, and paid the barista. Kurt's heart melted with the shove of his hand, and he looked lovingly at Blaine! Blaine was so talking about him. He knew his coffee order, paid for him, and was giving little clues to his v-day surprise. BEST DAY EVER

Blaine cleared his throat "Do you think the warblers would do it with me?" Then Kurt blushed and Blaine smirked and added... "Erm, I mean sing to- this person with me?"

"Yes of course they-we are your friends and we will be there, well I will."

He said smiling knowing of course he would be there after all Blaine would be singing to him. Kurt then added; "But it may be a little harder to convince the others, especially the counsel."

"True," Blaine's smile dissipated and he looked forlorn. But Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's hard reassured, the added

"They are your friends and look at them like that and they can't say no,"

He smirked then squeezed Blaine's hand and pulled back and Blaine returned the smile right as his heart melted. Kurt seemed to have this effect on him. His touch sent electric shocks throughout his entire body, his cerulean eyes melted his heart and his smile, the way his lips curved at just the right places, and before he could tell his brain to shut the up he wondered what his lips would feel like against his and what Kurt's lips tasted like.

Shit. He was falling hard for two people and knew singing to Jeremiah would shatter Kurt's heart. He couldn't do that to Kurt, his best friend whom he was simultaneously in love with. Kurt shot him a questioning look and Blaine realized he had been staring at Kurt for a while. He didn't know how long, but he blushed and quickly turned away, mumbling.

"Actually on second thought maybe it's to soon to sing to- this guy. Plus I don't even have an idea for a song."

"No it's not Blaine," Kurt replied far to quickly and Blaine looked at him raising an eyebrow and he unconspiciously added, "I mean if you really like this guy, then he will fall for you the second you open your mouth." Then Kurt bit his bottom lip and Blaine reached over and used the pad of his thumb to pull his lip away from his teeth and said

"Don't do that, we wouldn't want your lips to be and less beau- chapped and um yeah"

He blushed deeply and Kurt smiled.

"But the song and I don't know." Blaine was still trying to convince Kurt and himself that he didn't want Jeremiah, but unknown to Kurt, Blaine wanted him.

"I will help you with the song." Kurt offered.

"Erm I just don't know Kurt." Blaine replied shyly.

"Blaine, you said you were "in love" with this person, excuse my bluntness but you are being a coward." Blaine looked hurt and offended like a puppy who had just been kicked, but he was by far cuter than any damn puppy Kurt had ever seen,) not that Kurt thought about that.) Then Kurt giggled, and Blaine realized he hadn't meant that the way it came out. Maybe Kurt had eyes for someone else, he didn't like Blaine that way cause he wanted Blaine to serenade the mystery guy really bad. Blaine never thought about the fact that he really wanted to serenade Kurt and Kurt thought he was going to. That's why he was pressuring Blaine to go through with it so fervently.

"I can help you with song ideas after practice ok?"

Kurt offered and Blaine nodded and said in a saddened tone

"Yeah sure."

He was glad because he thought now he could peruse Jeremiah but sad that Kurt did not reciprocate his feelings. Maybe he did. So Blaine asked him disguising his question from 'so I'm in love with you do you feel the same?' To

"Hey Kurt, who do you have a crush on?"

Kurt blushed and said, "I thought we already talked about this, "

Blaine said back "yeah we did I just want to know."

Kurt winked and said "well I've got my eye on someone."

Blaine blushed and quickly reassured himself that Kurt was talking about him. "What bout you?" Kurt asked.

"Erm well," he smiled and laughed uncomfortably.

"Ok you don't have to answer that but who are you singing to"

'I wanna sing to you' he thought and before he shut up the other part of his brain said

"Erm his name is Jeremiah"

'Shit! Shit!' He wanted to say 'you' but he had said Jeremiah instead. He saw a look of despair and heartbreak on Kurt's face and he immediately felt awful, he had just shattered Kurt, his best friend, the boy he really wanted to be with, into a billion pieces. Kurt looked at Blaine his eyes red rimmed and looking as if he would start sobbing any minute quickly said,

"Well erm I have to have to go but- I can still help you with the song- just call- me," and before Blaine could respond he saw Kurt cover his face with his sleeve to simultaneously wipe away his tears and stifle his sobs. Then he ran out of the coffee shop leaving Blaine, also broken hearted and feeling the shittiest he ever had in his entire existence.

"SHIT! Why when I want to confess to Kurt I am falling for him it comes out in a weird awkward way and then when I want to shield my feeling to keep either my self from being embarrassed or hurting someone it blurts out?! Damn my timing! Dammit," then Blaine walked out to his car and turned on music to clear his head. What came on other than, Baby it's cold Outside. "Really damn you people" then he started to lightly cry and said, "For gods sake its February stop playing music to make me feel even worse, I didn't even know I could feel worse,"

Then as the song came to a close a familiar voice, a velvety countertenor came upon the radio.

"Hey Blaine, it's Kurt I wanted to sing you a song for valentines day but couldn't, didn't have the courage so I paid to have your fave station play our songs, ones we sang together at to each other, ones that made us better friends or ones that remind me of you. So here's one I really, really want you to hear."

" Dammit! I feel even worse!"

Kurt had paid to have them play their music just for him and hadn't called to cancel the deal even after Blaine broke his heart. Then suddenly "you belong with me" came on the radio and Blaine laughed and then said, "I really do"

He left the coffee shop parking lot to get a song from Kurt, that unbeknownst to Kurt, he would sing to Kurt. Not Jeremiah.

"So song ideas, I hope you're not uncomfortable with this and I'm honestly confused why you ran out of the Lima bean, erm in tears."

Blaine said sensitively not wanting to make Kurt embarrassed, although is statement was a lie, he knew, it was because Blaine was going to serenade Jeremiah not Kurt.

"Oh and thanks I loved the radio thing,"

Kurt shrugged and said "no problem" casually as though if he said any more he would burst into tears again.

"So songs, do you want a slow romantic song or and upbeat sexy song?"

"Um honestly I have no clue,"

Blaine blushed and said I'm not very good at romance. Kurt smiled and thought about the Goddess Lady Gaga's line 'I want your bad romance' and smirked to himself, he wanted Blaine's bad romance but had to tell his brain to shut the hell up before it broke his heart even more.

"Um you are top 40 and definitely sexy- I mean att-attractive. "

Then blushed and Blaine blushed back.

"So let's try that."

"Ok" Blaine casually agreed and without making his plan to obvious, his plan to serenade Kurt instead of Jeremiah, and without hurting Kurt anymore and said, "Kurt, you are a big part of my life and you are the smartest guy about this stuff like ever, so can we try to find a song that's me but that you would want a guy to sing to you."

"Umm ok, I was thinking 'when I get you alone' but that's a little explicit..." then giggled, "umm 'You belong with me' although that's sorta cliche now"

Blaine and Kurt laughed and thought about how the other's smile and laugh lit up their world.

"Not To shoot down those but I was thinking something, more deep."

"I don't know Blaine, are you Even sure this guy likes you back?"

Now that he thought about it he wasn't sure that the boy he was originally going to serenade liked him back.

"I don't know. You know what Kurt. I'm not going to do it, he isn't that great and I also have eyes for someone else, but I haven't made a move because I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship yet and I don't want to ruin our friendship," he said then glanced up from his hands in his lap through his canopy of eyelashes hoping Kurt would understand his not so subtle message.

Oh...

"I mean yea, Blaine don't do anything you aren't comfortable with. And there is someone out there for everyone, even if you meet them 20 years from now or they are sitting right in fron- or I mean, you have already met them." Then he blushed to the color of crimson and Blaine laughed, and Kurt joined in

"Come on Kurt lets go to a movie or something,"

"No I have arrangements, to get the Warblers a little publicity and get our minds off each oth- this sucky valentines day"

"Oh do you?" Was he flirting, 'I so damn obvious!"

Kurt smirked, Blaine was flirting, he replied haughtily

"Yes, let's go"

While they walked to Kurt's car Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand sending shivers, the good kind down both of their bodies, and said 'thanks for everything' then squeezed lightly. Only his hand squeezed back with a response of 'don't mention it' and a smile that melted his heart. Before they got in the car Blaine released Kurt's hand awkwardly and turned to look at him,

"You know I mean it, thanks for everything" making emphasis on the last word, Kurt looked down slightly a smiled, then he felt a jerk in his stomach and on instinct nearly bent down and kissed Blaine, but Blaine was unaware or extremely aware of his intentions so he reached out his arms and hugged Kurt. Kurt blushed and hugged back thinking a 'thank god he hugged me instead of me kissing him and making our friendship extremely awkward or ruining it, cause now I know he likes me but he said he's not ready for a relationship.' They climbed in the car and turned on the radio and realized that it was only playing love songs and they both chuckled uncomfortably and turned it on to the top forty station. They drove in a comfortable silence to the disclosed destination. The boys arrived at Breadstix and the Warblers were waiting

"Kurt what the hell?"

"Oh we are the entertainment at the lonely hearts club diner"

"Oh, like the Beatles?"

"Erm yeah who else?"

The Warblers began singing 'Silly love songs' and the boys couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They liked each other a lot, but neither knew what the near future would bring or that they would both end up confused and in an awkward situation. Neither had ever thought could happen at all much less be approaching so quickly.


	6. PARTY

RRRRIIINNNGGG!

Kurt looked at his nightstand and say his phone screen lit up. It was Rachel; it was also 5 in the morning. He was going to kill her. Normal people slept until at least 6 on a Friday morning.

" Erm, He-Hello" Kurt answered groggily

FROM KURT'S POV

"Hey Kurt, oh did I wake you up?" Rachel asked with concern in her voice

" No" Kurt tried to reply sarcastically before being interrupted

" Oh good,"

Kurt sighed 'im going to fucking kill her'

"YES YOU WOKE ME UP! What do you want Rachel?!"

" Oh sorry! Um would you like to join the New Directions for a party tomorrow,"

" Erm who's throwing it?

" ME"

Nope no way in hell he was going to a "party" at Rachel's, it would be totally lame. " Umm you know I think I am bus-"

" Please Kurt I discovered that I have experienced nothing and I am trying to, wait sister swear…"

" K, sister swear"

" We, well I being the only talented member in ND am writing the songs for regionals, and I have never drank or partied or anything, so I need experience or we are going to loose"

" And, I'm your competition, Rachel,"

" Not at the party I need my gay bestie, who I know isn't going to drink, to make sure I don't get to sloppy around Finn"

"Ok I will think about it,"

"YAY"

'Rachel did not just screech in my ear'

" Can I bring someone?"

" Oh are you bringing, hot stuff?"

"What? '(Sound innocent Kurt)' Whom are you talking about?"

" Blaine! Kurt I know you like him, I've seen the way you look at him, I know you think he's supermegafoxyhot in that blazer, and I know you imagine what he looks like without it"

" OMG Rachel have you been reading my diary?" Crap he just asked that didn't he

" OMG I was right! Haha, of course bring him, but you can't tell him why we are having the party! SISTER SWEAR!"

" Ok, I wont, bye Rachel"

'Now to actually invite him, oh new massage from... Just who I wanted to talk to'

Hey, What's up? - B

Nothing just some HW -_-K

Oh that sucks, im just laying on my bed discussing quantum physics with siri-B

Wow, you must be really bored- K

Pretty much, this has opened my eyes to the fact that I really don't have a life - B

Wanna come over? Im almost done, then I would probably discuss the economy with siri, plus I need to ask you something…-K

Blaine stared at his phone, was Kurt going to ask him out, Blaine had decided to do that next Saturday when they were going to see a premier showing of, some movie with Taylor Lautner in it. Afterwards, he was going to drive himself and Kurt to a really romantic park and ask him under the stars. He knew Kurt would appreciate that, being a romantic and all.

Um sure, it's not like I'm doing much more important things, be over in a little while- B

Cya soon- K

BACK TO NORMAL NARRATION

Blaine drove to Lima quickly but not dangerously so. He wanted to be with Kurt, but as selfish as it may seem, he wanted to ask Kurt, not vise versa. Kurt always said that he had helped him through so much and he wanted to continue rescuing Kurt, and be his hero. He also didn't want Kurt to see him as too uncourageous to grow a pair and ask him. He really wanted to. Blaine drove into Kurt's neighborhood and pulled into the driveway. He checked his hair in the rear view and straightened his tie. He was wearing his Dalton uniform and he knew Kurt would probably say something about him not owning any real clothes. But he laughed to himself, cause he had definitely caught Kurt staring at him more than once and he knew, that Kurt thought he pulled off the blazer pretty well. He walked up the pathway and rung the bell. He waited and waited and waited, and then he rung it again. And waited. That seemed odd, he knew Kurt was home. He rang it a final time before resorting to calling Kurt. Right as he was about to hit the call button he heard Kurt raising his voice and saying " Finn Open the Door!" That's why he had been waiting. He realized Kurt was upstairs, and Finn was watching football. He heard rushing feet come to the door, swinging it open, check to make sure it wasn't someone who would need something like a UPS guy, and then Finn ran back to the TV room. "Kurt, Blaine is here!" Finn yelled. Blaine shook his head and laughed at home amazingly opposite Finn and Kurt were. "KURT! BLAIN-" Finn started to yell again the Blain stopped him saying " don't worry, he won't mind if I go upstairs."

Blaine walked up the stairs and tapped on the door he new belonged to Kurt. It was open about 6 inches and Kurt was lying on his stomach on his bed, eyebrows furrowed, mumbling to himself with his pencil in his mouth. Blaine thought he looked adorable but cleared his throat before his staring was deemed creepy. Kurt looked up and immediately a smile spread over his entire face. Blaine loved that Kurt did that every time he had seen him since they had met. "Hey Blaine, sorry it took so long for Finn to answer the door, and I would have gotten it but I was deep in thought about-" Kurt was rambling his apologies only to be interrupted by Blaine saying " Don't worry about it, so are you almost done?" " Umm yeah, just one second... x= 12 c squared is 15% of the reciprocal of q, Ok I'm done, So what I wanted to ask you"('Brace yourself Blaine') Blaine thought to himself, " Would you go with me to a party this weekend?" Blaine was relived, but a little sad, and sorta stared, which Kurt thought he was uncomfortable so he quickly said " As friends you know, it's a Rachel party and it will probably be really lame, so I was wondering if you would accompany me to make it less boring. Because next to Rachel and Cedes you're my best friend, but no pressure and f you don't want to go, you don't hav-" Always rambling, Blaine laughed and said " No of course I will go with you!" " YAY! Oh thank god, ok tell me what you're wearing so I can coordinate..." Blaine was in bliss, he kinda zoned out and knew Kurt was still talking, but he knew this party would make him go one step closer to making Kurt his. Wait this weekend is when he was going to ask Kurt, he would have to reschedule, because he wanted to go with Kurt and nothing would happen at the party to make him change his mind. I mean what could happen. Not like they were going to end up doing an activity that would change either of their minds, Blaine liked Kurt and knew the feelings were mutual. This would be one of the best weekend of his life.

PARTY TIME (NO LONGER SPECIFIC POV)

Blaine and Kurt walked down into Rachel's basement and Blaine knew why she and Kurt were friends. She has a stage and two dads and she was talented. Blaine was standing close to Kurt, not that he minded but he only knew him, Mercedes, Finn and Rachel deeper than a hello. Rachel was talking about drink tickets and The two boys took them with smiles and Kurt whispered to Blaine" Told ya it would be lame" causing Blaine to smirk and chuckle. 'Wow this was pretty lame.' Then most of the ND members were trying to leave, politely of course, but he knew they were all in it for the free booze. Then Puck was talking to Rachel and Finn about the liquor cabinet. 30 Seconds later you heard " LETS PARTY!" Rachel put in some club music and before they new it everyone but Kurt and Finn were pretty much smashed, especially Blaine. He would feel bad later, because he didn't want to get too sloppy in front of Kurt, but Puck befriended him and gave him more and more drinks to where he was hammered beyond, return. Kurt was talking to Finn about impressing Blaine and not getting too drunk but that he didn't have the same concerns, Blaine did he just couldn't remember those concerns after his 5th cup of whatever Puck kept giving him.

Then he remembered, walking lopsidedly up to Finn and putting and arm around him " It is so cool that you and Kurt are brothers! Brothers. You're so tall" his words were slurred and Kurt and Finn couldn't help but laugh. " Havin' fun Blaine? " Kurt asked over the music " Ya, this is the best party ever" Blaine replied louder than necessary and pulled Kurt off stage. Mere minutes later all the teens were circled up playing " SPIN THE BOTTLE". People were taking turns and then Blaine was shocked when it landed on him. He laughed and moved towards the person who had spun it. Rachel. He cupped her face and they kissed while laughing but then after a while they really started kissing. Blaine was shocked, his whole life he thought he was gay. He was gay but that kiss was amazing. He was really drunk but he was smart enough to know he enjoyed that. But he couldn't tell was it his drunkeness or something more. Kissing someone was something Blaine had only done a couple times. Once actually, that night at the Sadie Hawkins dance. The boy he asked was standing in the kitchen with him, awaiting their mothers for a picture. Then Josiah (the boy) turned to Blaine and said, "I'm so proud to be able to go with you" and then leaned in and gently let his lips touch Blaine's. The sensation was amazing. He hadn't really "like liked" this boy, they were friends and he knew they would never be more (at that time he thought so and they hadn't been but they could've been if not for the beat down later on) and they kissed for a few seconds before pulling away, and blushing. That had been his first and only kiss. This kiss was so different, it felt different. He felt more grown up somehow and didn't know which way was up. It got steamier. They were using tongue and breathing heavily only to be interrupted by Kurt clapping and screeching " Alright I think we've had enough of that!" They pulled away a second later, sort of reluctantly and kept their faces close for moments, then Rachel said " Your mouth tastes awesome, I just found an new duet partner!" They both laughed and Kurt was so pissed off. Blaine looked like he enjoyed kissing Rachel. Blaine was acting straight which pissed him off even more, because he knew that Blaine was not straight. But it was Kurt's turn and as pissed as he was, it couldn't control the spin. He sighed and inched closer to the person it landed on. Blaine. All the sudden for a few seconds Blaine felt sober. He had control over his mind, and all he saw was Kurt scooting closer with the bottle pointing towards him. Before Kurt could put his lips to Blaine's, Blaine held up one finger to his lips and said very quietly, "I refuse to do this because I care about you and I want our first kiss to be really special, not like this, when I'm drunk and your pissed, Kurt don't let this ruin that chance for us." Kurt felt tears welling, was this Blaine or the alcohol speaking? He didn't care he just kissed Blaine on the cheek and everyone else was too drunk to say anything negative. Blaine touched his cheek and all that good he felt mere minutes before with Rachel of all people, during that steamy spit swappin' make out sesh, he felt more with that kiss on the cheek than he had then. It had love in it. The other was drunken nonsense and that one, was pure affection. But his drunken state took over soon again and he felt himself thinking about how good it felt to kiss Rachel. The party was over and Blaine remembered waking up the next morning with his head banging and throbbing and stabbing and thumping with pain simultaneously in Kurt's bed. Crap, it wasn't a dream, he really kissed Rachel. And worst of all he really thought he liked it. Now he didn't know what would come of it. He still liked Kurt a lot. But maybe he wasn't gay. He hadn't ever had a boyfriend and he was a sophomore. He hadn't ever really experienced anything with girls either until last night. The most likely was that he was Bi, kissing Rachel felt good but some guys were just super attractive, like Kurt. Well if worst came to worst what or who would he pick, a girl who was his best friend's best friend, because he thought he may be bi, and breaking his best friends heart, which he thought would be his just days before the party? Once he makes his decision will it be the right one or will he have to fight to make things right?


	7. AN

AN:/ Oh my God! I revised and edited the story and I will be updating this week. I literally haven't in 6 months and I feel like shit, but I have had no time, and now that schools out I can finish my fanfic! Or at least update on a real fucking computer thank the lord! Love you all


	8. Internal Struggles

_BLAINE'S POV_

_Hot, sweaty, music thumping. Alcohol flavored mouths working together. Tongues intertwining, hands cupping faces, passion with a bitter taste. Numb, meaningless transfer of pheromones. Then soft, pink lips, belonging to an angel, caressing his cheek, love heating his entire face, heart soul. One kiss that some may find chaste, meaning more intimate than any other fantasy or kiss he ever experienced. The way his heart fluttered. All Blaine could imagine was those beautiful lips caressing, kissing his entire body, his own lips, tongues intertwined, love coursing through each other. Those lips belonging to his soul mate, the love of his life. All the ways those lips would touch his own, or pressed against his pulse marking him, or wrapped around his coc-_

Blaine was abruptly awoken from the most confusing but best dream he had ever experienced, and sadly it had been a dream.

"Where Am I?" Blaine confusedly wondered, aloud

"Oh I'm Sorry.." a voice came from somewhere

His head was throbbing and pounding and beating and aching, and his mouth tasted like death. Where the hell was he? What happened last night, all he could remember was flashes of; booze, a/or more than one pair of lips and the second verse of "Don't You Want Me". Well he had done it, 'I officially ruined my chances with Kurt forever, and that's where I am, great I embarrassed him and then he took care of me because that's what friends do, and I prob- SHIT! Those lips in the dream, it wasn't a dream, it was Rachel! Oh my god I kissed Rachel Berry!'

"Blaine, I got you some aspirin and coffee,"

Kurt's voice abruptly stopped his inner monologue, 'this hangover is sooo bad, Why is Kurt screaming? Can I curl in a hole and die? It's so bright, and'

"Blaine?"

" Oh thanks so much Kurt" Blaine took the medicine and coffee graciously, with his eyes downcast

"Hey, what's wrong?"

" Just, Kurt, Jesus, I'm SO sorry, I was at a party with you, and got drunk and embarrassed you and myself, and your friends hate me, and I made out with Rachel and danced with a shirtless Britney, and I am so sor-"

" Blaine it's ok, you're babbling, the only part that was a little weird was the Rachel thing and it was only a game, but do you remember the, thing right after you kissed her?"

" Kurt, my head hurts so bad, I can barely remember my name,"

" Oh, well it isn't important"

" Okay, good" Blaine was relieved, he thought Kurt was going to say they had drunkenly kissed and, fuck that would have ruined EVERYTHING.

"Well, I have to get ready for school, so" Kurt said awkwardly

" Oh um, yeah, thanks for letting me stay, my parents would have been pissed had I came home like that, Um are we still on for coffee at 3?"

" Definitely, I will see you at school later!"

" Bye Kurt,"

Blaine was both sad and happy to be out of Kurt's bed, he was a teenager and he wished he could be in Kurt's bed, but under much different circumstances. He was still confused, what happened after he kissed Rachel, he had his dream and his fragmented memories but whose lips were they, all Rachel or someone else. He began questioning his supposed sexuality, that kiss, had felt REALLY good, but some guys

(Like Kurt) were super hot. Maybe he was bi, but how the hell was he going to figure it out, because he had experienced Rachel, and didn't know if he wanted to be experimenting with her, and he didn't want to kiss a random boy, he wanted to kiss Kurt. But who knows, maybe Kurt was just his friend and he was mistaking his friend's attractiveness for chemistry between the two, and their platonic love as something more. Thinking about all this was not helping his headache or nausea in the slightest. Just as he was rethinking it for the 5th time he got a group SMS.

ARTIE ABRAMS

HEY PARTY ANIMALS, WE ALL GOTMAD HANGOVERS TODAY SO I DID SOME RESEARCH, TAME THAT DOG THAT DONE BIT YOUR ASS WITH A LITTLE BLOODY MARY'S YA'AL! IT TOTALLY WORKS, BLAME IT ON THE ALCOHOL, AA OUT

More alcohol? Really? Although skeptical, Blaine got into his parent's liquor cabinet and made himself a small Bloody Mary to last him the day, hopefully he could figure out his life, which was slowing falling to pieces

KURT"S POV

"KURT!"

'Who the hell is screeching oh, " Hello Rachel,"

"I want to ask out Blaine"

" I'm Sorry, WHAT?!"

" I Rachel Berry, Am going to ask out Blaine Warbler,"

" He's gay Rachel,"

"Didn't seem like it last night when he was tasting my throat"

"Always so classy Rach, I don't want you getting heartbroken, ok, Blaine is gay, like Rock Hudson gay but capitol G-A-Y, and the sooner you realize Finn or Puck or Mr. Ryerson, has more chance getting into Blaine's tailored trousers the better."

" Shut up Kurt! You are jealous, because I swapped spit and you got to kiss his cheek,"

" Remarkable you remember because you were so drunk off your ass, but he said he didn't want to taint our first kiss and,"

" Yeah, well sorry to break it to you, but he might have said that because he was also, drunk off his ass,"

" Rachel, I will prove to you he is gay, today at 3 we will be having coffee at the Lima Bean, kiss him, if he sees fireworks or starts singing " Marry me" by train, I will gladly admit, you are queen diva, But if he is indeed gay, or barfs in your mouth, which I wouldn't blame him for, you can't compete at regionals!"

" Oh you are so on Hummel!'

3 PM LIMA BEAN

" Maybe I'm Bi, I don't know" Blaine stated confusedly

" Bisexual, is a term gay boys use to try to feel 'normal, maybe you enjoyed it because you were drunk'"

" Kurt, stop judging me! For someone who has been so bullied and discriminated against for who he is, you are the last person I would think would judge me for just trying to figure out who I am. And I am so sorry, if my inner struggle offends you, but as hard as it may be for you, its much harder for me, You are 100% sure of who you are, some of us, aren't that lucky and I really wanted to go out-"

"BLAINE!"

"Perfect timing Retch-el" Kurt smirked

'God that bloody Mary killed my hangover but I'm feeling a little tipsy,'

" Hi Rachel, How are y-"

Blaine was abruptly cut off by lips crushing against his, alcohol still coursing through his brain, fogging his judgment, all he knew is Rachel tasted like cherry and this kinda felt nice, then he remembered something from his dream

_Tongues intertwining, hands cupping faces, passion with a bitter taste. Numb, meaningless transfer of pheromones…. Feeling loved _

But those were disconnected, different parts of different moments.

When Rachel's mouths unlatched from his, his blood was rushing, but not with arousal, with alcohol, but some are to unfortunate to know the difference, he needed to know but his thoughts were interrupted, Rachel was talking,

" –wanna go see the play tonight, with me, as a you know date,"

" Let me check one thing,"

Blaine kissed her again, cupping her face with his hand, struggling to remember, those soft lips of and angel, he couldn't place them, well he needed more time maybe.

" I would really like that" He replied, this is the only way to be sure, is to experiment

" Blaine you taste a little like tomatoes juice and disinfectant" Rachel commented

" That's nothing," Blaine absentmindedly replied blocking out his bloody mary earlier that day

" Cya Kurt, Let's go Blaine" Rachel pulled Blaine out the coffee shop before he could see Kurt, sitting there in a near catatonic state

" Oh my fucking god, what the hell just happened?!"

Kurt thought about hat had happened and remembered little things, tomato juice? Disinfectant? Why they hell would Blaine taste like that? Wait Artie's text! He isn't sober, no wonder he liked it!

He has to figure it out himself though, no harm helping pushing him though,' Kurt smirked and was formulating a plan to make Blaine realize they were meant to be together and that he had been looking for him forever.


End file.
